The Crush
by TeddyBearTy
Summary: Shadow had a crush of Sonic that he had kept hidden for years. When his team members find out about, Rouge insists that he admits his feelings with her, who has a crush on Knuckles. Will their feelings be true in return? And what will happen after that? CONTAINS SEXUAL THEMES! TWOSHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**Another new story! I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **This is, again, a smut filled story so if you're underage, go away!**

 **I own NONE of the characters! They are the property of SEGA and Sonic Team!**

"Ugh….uh….ahh~!"

Shadow was having some alone time in his room.

After an embarrassing loss to Sonic in a recent race they had together, he retreated to his room to relieve some tension. Originally, he was going to do that by reading or laying on the roof in thought or anything else than what he was doing right now. But eventually, the urges suddenly kicked in and he decided to do it.

He was pleasuring himself with a vibrator.

Shadow had hidden feelings for his blue rival for awhile. He kept them that way for more than Amy ever could but as the two got older (more so on Sonic's side since he couldn't physically age), his passion only grew. The hero was now twenty years old and began to tower over the darker hedgehog although they were the same height half a decade prior.

The ailen bit his lip as he thought about his stupid crush again.

His...stupidly hot crush…

Sonic was a spectacle, it was probably one of the reasons he was such a chick magnet. Nice blue quills, bright green eyes, charming smile that could light up an entire room, amazing body…

"F-fuck…."

Shadow's nails dug into his velvet sheets as his erect member started to squirt out precum. He grabbed a napkin from his bedside table to massage his boner and deal with the mess he was soon to make.

His ass twitched as he sat up, the vibrator shifting deeper into him as he moved. He moaned as he rubbed his cock with the tissue, mumbling out his crush's name through his soft noises. His feet curled up against the edge of the mattress as Shadow set the device to a higher setting. He massage his dick at a faster rate as his legs bucked against one another.

"Ngh….aah~!" Shadow's tongue stuck out of his mouth like a dog as he pounded his ass into the vibrator and worked his shaft at the same time. "A-aah~!"

Soon, his cum started to gush against the napkin and he moaned. He threw the soaked tissue in the trash and removed the vibrator. After tossing the device in his drawer, Shadow laid in his bed and felt his eyes grow heavy.

"Shadow! Dinner!"

The mentioned hedgehog turned to the clock and noticed that it was almost six. He sighed, rubbing his eyes before looking at himself.

Shadow's quills maddened and messy. The fur near his crotch area was especially in disarray. He put his hands through his head before walking into his bathroom.

As he was about to start the shower, he heard Rouge's voice again. "Shadow!"

"In a minute!" the hedgehog yelled back before splashing his face and quills with water.

He then used a red towel by the door to wipe himself off. After that, Shadow looked himself in the mirror and straightened any of the areas that still looked messy. Once he was done, he rushed down the steps.

 **~I~I~**

"So Shadow, what took you so long upstairs?"

The alien turned his head to see Rouge digging into her porkchop with a fork. He then stared down at his own meal and shrugged.

"I don't know…"

"I heard a lot of noise up there." the bat stated, placing the meat on her fork. "What happened?"

Shadow bit his lip before he started playing with his peas. He shrugged once more. He then glanced up at Rouge.

She had a sly smile on her face, like she had just uncovered something. His eyes shifted back to his dinner as he proceeded to shove the vegetables into his mouth. Rouge's grin only grew.

"You were playing with yourself, weren't you?"

Shadow nearly spat out his greens. His cheeks began to burn and he was about to scream out in denial when the bat spoke again, continuing to cut the meat on her plate.

"You were pretty loud up there. Me and Omega heard everything from the living room."

Shadow bit his lip as his cheeks continued to burn.

"So~!" she chimed, staring at the black hedgehog slyly. "Who's the lucky lady that caught the Ultimate Lifeform's eye~?"

The hedgehog tasted blood with how hard he was biting down on his lip. He refused to look his friend in the eye and his pupils remained on the areas of his plate.

Rouge noticed his nervousness and smiled reassuringly, ears lowered a little. "Come on hun, you can trust me and Megs with your crush."

"Affirmative." Omega said, leaving the couch and entering the dining room. "Whatever it is, you are more than welcome to tell us. We will not judge."

"We're all ears."

"We will not tell a soul if you do not want it public."

Shadow sighed, slowly looking up at his two teammates. They noticed the worry and shame in his eyes and Rouge immediately put her hands out.

"I mean, you don't have to tell if you don't-"

"It's…" the hedgehog sighed. "It's fine…" he looked back on his plate. "It's Sonic…"

Rouge gasped as Omega's irises shrunk a little in shock. "No way…" the only female said, her tail wagging. "Really?!"

He gritted his teeth, his expression quickly turning from shameful to angry. "Shush! You don't need to tell the entire town!"

"When did that happen?!"

Shadow folded his arms on the table as he twiddled his fork. "Does it matter?! Can we talk about something else…?"

"No way!" the bat exclaimed. "I wanna hear details!"

"Rouge…" the robot sighed. "If Shadow does not want to talk about it, we must respect his wishes."

She pouted but complied. "Fine…"

Shadow looked at Omega and smiled lightly. "Thanks…"

The machine nodded.

 **~I~I~**

"So, when do you plan to tell him?"

Rouge had brought up the question the following morning over breakfast. It had kind of came out of nowhere and Shadow's ears perked up to the statement as he sipped on his orange juice. He placed his glass down and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"When are you going to tell Sonic about how you feel?" the bat asked, setting the newspaper off to the side.

Shadow crossed his arms. "Rouge…"

"Look, I'm just asking…" she then started to look a little nervous. "To tell you the truth, I had a crush on Knuckles for awhile and…"

"What does that have to do with me?"

The bat smirked, albeit awkwardly. "Well, if you confess to Sonic, maybe it will give me the courage to tell Knuckles…"

The hedgehog smirked slyly. "You? Nervous about love?"

Rouge nodded slowly. "I've been kind of playing around with the idea of being with him for a long time but now...I know that we should be together...or at least try it out."

Shadow nodded before thinking about his own situation. He was never really that open when it came to other people. The only people he ever told much of anything to was his teammates. Never had he told anyone else his personal feelings about anything, let alone who he wanted to have romantic relations with.

What would Sonic even say if Shadow revealed his true affections? Would he get turned down, told that he was with someone else? He thought of the idea of the hero going out with his longtime admirer and felt a little sick by the very idea. Amy was a nice girl but she could get clingy. Plus, the person she pined for was kind of not interested. Maybe he would go out with Tails or Knuckles, people he was pretty close to. That would crush Rouge…

He then thought about if Sonic said yes. How he would feel and what would the two do together? They weren't very romantically inclined people so they would probably relax in flower beds or take naps on the roof. Maybe even go out to eat at simple establishments and talk about whatever's on their minds. They would even have some alone time under the sheets in the late hours of the night. All of that made his heart flutter like a little kid.

But then again, was Sonic even gay?

"So...what do ya say hun?" Rouge asked, putting a hand out. "Wanna do it?"

Shadow thought of all of the things that could go wrong with his confession. Sonic could turn him down for Amy...or someone else, he could look like a complete idiot through it all and people would laugh at him, he would have to stay away from people for the rest of his life.

But at the same time, the possibility of being accepted by the blue blur was still there.

He let out a long sigh before reaching out to shake Rouge's hand. He gave her a quick nod. "Let's do it."

 **~I~I~**

"Why am I coming with you?"

Shadow was hanging onto Rouge's ankle as she flew them to Angel Island. The bat looked down at the hedgehog and answered simply.

"Cause I want you to watch."

He continued to look annoyed. "Why?"

"You've never admitted your feelings to anyone before." she stated. "I wanna show you how it's done."

"There's a right way to do it?"

"Yep. The key is that you have to look interested, rather than shy. I know you haven't shown... _genuine_ emotion to anyone but me and Megs so…"

Shadow gritted his teeth. "What, you don't think I can do it?!"

Rouge looked hesitant. "Well-"

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING NEAR MY ISLAND?!"

The bat smiled. "Watch and learn hun~!"

Both Shadow and Rouge landed on the floating island to see Knuckles angrily glaring at them. His lavender eyes were more in the bat's direction and she immediately took notice of it. She smiled and waved.

"Hiya Knuxie~!"

"What do you want?" the echidna asked. "I'm kind of busy y'know?"

The bat sashayed over to the guardian. "Knuckles, Knuckles, Knuckles, everyone knows that just because you stare at a very charming gem all day, it doesn't mean you're busy."

"Especially since you're sleeping by it nearly half the time…" Shadow added while rolling his eyes.

Knuckles gritted his teeth. "I _am_ busy!"

Rouge giggled. "Of course you are~!"

He sighed, looking at the bat. "Care to explain why you two are here?"

"Well…" she rocked on her heels as she walked around the guardian. "I've been thinking about some things over the last few months…"

Knuckles raised an eyebrow. His interest was peaked. "...Does it have anything to do with the Master Emerald?"

"Actually, it has to do with the handsome man guarding it~!"

Knuckles blushed madly. "H-huh?!"

Rouge wrapped her arms around the echidna's neck, blushing a little. She chuckled, drawing hearts with her finger on his shoulder. "You know, silly~!"

He quickly pulled away, his muzzle turning as red as his dreads. "S-stop it! You...you're kidding, right?!"

The bat almost looked heartbroken. She quickly brushed it off though, giving the echidna a nervous smile. "Come on Knuxie, don't you like me?"

Knuckles started to sweat. "Uh...well…"

She frowned, her eyes shifting to the ground. "You...you don't…" she looked up at him, hurt in her eyes. "Do you?"

The echidna bit his lip. "I mean...uh…" he eventually sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, I do like you Rouge… a lot actually…" he twiddled his thumbs. "It's just that you keep playing with my emotions and...I sometimes think you just love me for my emerald."

Rouge blinked before looking to her feet. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't know I was hurting your feelings with my teasing. I really do like you." she gestured to the Master Emerald, which was sitting on the shrine a few steps away from them. "And...sure, that emerald looks nice. But I like you a lot more that some silly gem~!"

Knuckles smiled. "Thanks."

She nodded before kissing on the cheek. As a dumb grin spread across the guardian's face, she ended the smooch and headed towards Shadow, who had watched the entire thing. "Wanna hang out later Knuxie~?"

The echidna nodded slowly, sighing dreamily. "Uh huh~!"

She chuckled. "Cool~!" she took to the sky and added. "Maybe then, I can give you a lil... _private_ show~!"

Knuckles blinked before his tail started wagging. He smiled as the two flew away.

 **~I~I~**

Shadow gulped as he stood outside of Sonic's house.

Sure, he had watched Rouge's entire confession but he felt like it was lackluster. Sure, it may have worked for her since she kind of teased into liking him for a while. As for Shadow, he has never confronted Sonic about his true feelings.

He honestly felt like he shouldn't even be there. But he knocked on the door, so he is to face the consequence.

The entryway slowly opened and Shadow jumped a little to see Sonic standing there. The blue hedgehog fixed his slightly messy quills before smiling at the other male.

"Hey Shads, what'cha doing here?" he raised an eyebrow. "Another race?"

The darker hedgehog shook his head. "No...I'm here for another reason…"

"Oh?" Sonic crossed his arms. "What might that be?"

Shadow gulped lightly, eyes downcast. He looked more hesitant than collective. "Uh...w-well…"

The hero raised an eyebrow, a surprise look on his face. Shadow looked so shy and nervous, it was actually kind of cute. He looked like he was trying to form words but failing to do it effectively.

Meanwhile, Shadow was feeling like a bowl of putty. Never had he felt so nervous in his life. He had done a million different things to top what was happening right now. Who knew that admitting his love to someone was the hardest thing he had ever done.

"I-I….I like you…" Shadow admitted through biting his lip. His eyes were on the ground as he said it. His voice was soft, a little too soft since confusion spread across Sonic's features.

"What?"

The ailen blinked before staring up at Sonic angrily. "Y-you heard me!"

"No I didn't…" the hedgehog said, putting his hands up. "All I saw was your lips moving!"

Shadow growled before pouting. He looked towards the doorstep and mumbled, only slightly louder. "I-I like you…"

"Still...can't hear you…" he smirked reassuringly. "But I think I get the idea."

The other male blinked. "Huh?"

Sonic lifted Shadow's chin up and lightly kissed his lips. "I love you too…"

Shadow blushed. "Huh?!"

"Yay!" Rouge cheered, poking her head out of the bushes. "You did it Shadow! Party at my house!"

He turned to his teammate. "H-huh?!"

"Don't worry Shads~!" the bat made a shooing motion with her hand. "It'll just be me, you, Sonic and Knuckles~!"

"What are we going to be doing at this party exactly?" the lighter hedgehog asked.

Rouge smirked devilishly, licking her lips. "Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about~!"

 **Next chapter will come out tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Final chapter! I hope you like it!**

 **I take ownership to none of the characters!**

Shadow felt awkward.

Their little party wasn't much. Rouge had just ordered some pizza and now the four were watching a movie. Or at least that was what was _supposed_ to be happening.

Both hedgehogs were still watching the film. Knuckles and Rouge, however had decided that now was a great time to start making out. Their liplocking and kisses were drowning out the movie, causing the two who weren't loving one another to look at the echidna and bat.

Shadow knew that they were suppose to be making out at this little get together but he didn't feel ready. There was a difference between masturbating and fucking another person. Honestly, it was a big step and the alien didn't feel comfortable in making those kinds of moves.

He turned to Sonic and sighed at how close they were now. The blue hedgehog had wrapped a red blanket around the two of them prior to the film starting and Shadow felt all of the hero's warmth as they sat against one another.

The blue blur probably felt his staring and he turned to face Shadow. The black hedgehog immediately turned away, eyes facing the credits that were rolling.

"Great movie!" Sonic said with a grin.

He then looked at Rouge and Knuckles, who were feeling and grinding against one another as the bat bounced on the guardian's lap.

The blue hedgehog sighed, turning to Shadow. "Ya think we should head upstairs? These two look...kind of busy…"

The black hedgehog nodded slowly. "O...okay."

"Come on!"

Shadow gasped as Sonic grabbed his hand and walked up the stairs. The darker hedgehog looked from the railing of the steps and noticed Knuckles removing Rouge's clothes. They were then tossed to the side and the bat sank into the couch, moaning all the while.

He wasn't going to be sitting on the couch anymore…

~I~I~

"So Shadow...what do you wanna do?"

The mentioned hedgehog looked up at Sonic as he sat down on his bed.

Shadow bit his lip as he processed what was just asked. He was still kind of nervous about what was going to possibly happen next. Sure, Sonic asked what he wanted to do. But at the same time, he was probably gonna make advances on him.

Shadow licked his lips at the thought.

He really, _really_ wanted Sonic's hands to touch him. He wanted his lover's manhood in his ass, pounding into him. He wanted to scream into the heaven the hero's name. So many things.

But at the same time, he didn't think Sonic wanted to make any advances on him yet. They were probably just gonna hang out.

"Uh...Shadow?"

The black hedgehog blinked before turning to see Sonic holding onto his pink vibrator. He was just about to scream when the hero butted in.

"I didn't think you used these kinds of things."

"I-I do…" his frown deepened, his eyes shifted to his sheets. "S-sometimes…"

Sonic smirked slyly. "I wanna see it in action."

Shadow blinked. "What?"

The hedgehog approached the bed and pushed the other down. The lighter of the two licked his lips as he lifted Shadow's legs up, leaving his round ass in view. Sonic then asked.

"Do ya usually put lube on this?"

Shadow rolled his eyes, his legs shaking a little as he grumbled. "N-no shit, sherlock…"

The hero chuckled. "I think I have a pretty good replacement~!"

His partner blinked. "W-what would that b-aah~!"

Shadow squealed as Sonic bend down and started sucking the darker hog's entrance. He squirmed and moaned as the blue hedgehog's tongue started licking the inside of his ass. He bit his lip and gasped as his lover dove deeper into him, his tongue grazing the walls of his behind.

"S-Sonic~!"

The blue hedgehog smiled before taking his tongue out, strings of saliva coming out of his mouth as he did it. He then grabbed the vibrator from the bed stand and placed it into Shadow's tight ass. Sonic then took notice of the boner that the darker hedgehog had gotten.

"Well, hello there little guy~!" the blue blur chuckled before turning to Shadow. "Ya want me to ignore it?"

Shadow shook his head.

Sonic smirked before licking his lips. He then proceeded to suck Shadow's member. The darker hedgehog squirmed and moaned at the other's actions as well as the vibrator that was still in his ass.

He was getting so much pleasure out of this.

"Aah~! Aah~!" Shadow screamed, his toes curling as Sonic licked his balls and worked his shaft with his tongue. "Suh...Sonic~!"

Sonic was about to go back to sucking his lover's manhood when cum squirted onto his face. He chuckled, licking the substance off his cheek as he smirked. "Yummy~!"

The dark hedgehog moaned as the other grabbed the vibrator, put it on a higher setting, and placed it back in his lover's ass.

Shadow started squirming. "S-Sonic?!"

"Hm?" he hummed before pulling out his own member and stroking it.

The darker hedgehog licked his lips at the sight of the larger penis before explaining. "C-could you maybe…y'know?"

Sonic stared at his dick before turning to the squirming Shadow. He smirked. "Ya want me to fuck you?"

Shadow nodded profusely, twitching as the vibrator moved around in his ass.

"Just as soon as you suck Daddy off~!" the blue hedgehog purred.

His lover immediately complied, shoving Sonic's dick into his mouth. The tip of it touched the back of Shadow's throat and he nearly gagged on it. Nonetheless, he started sucking on it and licking his balls.

"Oh yes baby~!" Sonic cried, sticking his tongue out. "Take all of it~!"

Shadow complied, letting his tip go in his throat as he continued sucking. Eventually, Sonic screamed out.

"Oh baby~! I'm gonna cum~!"

Shadow quickened the pace of his bobbing head until his lover's hot cum seeped down his throat. He glupped it all down and some of it even dripped from his lips. Sonic smirked, licking the substance of his lover's chin before kissing him.

"Good boy~!" the blue hedgehog cooed as Shadow's tail started wagging. "You're so good to Daddy~!"

Sonic then placed Shadow on his lap and pulled his ass in the air. After that, he slowly pulled the vibrator out of his partner, causing him to moan. Slowly, the blue hedgehog moved from where he was sitting to where the other hog's behind was. He then proceeded to rub his dick very close to Shadow's entrance.

Sonic purred. "You want it baby~?"

"Yes Daddy~!" his lover cried, biting his lip just a little. "I want it~!"

"You want it _really_ bad, don't you~?"

"Yes~!"

Sonic grabbed Shadow's waist before kissing his lover back softly. "What do you want baby~?"

"I want you inside me~!" the darker hedgehog begged, legs shaking. "I want you to take me~!"

The blue hedgehog smirked. "Will do~!"

He then shifted over to the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube and coated his dick with it. He stroked it just a little before looking at Shadow.

"I see you waiting oh so patiently for me~!" Sonic purred. "Daddy's so proud of you~!"

"J-just hurry up and do it already!" Shadow yelled, almost begging.

Sonic tapped his chin, a hint of worry grazing his features. "I don't know...I don't think you're ready to play with the big boys just yet~!"

"A-are you teasing me?!" the black hedgehog barked, his face burning.

Sonic purred. "Maaaybe~!"

Shadow gritted his teeth, shaking his ass in a very erotic way. "Take me already! Look at his fat ass! I can handle it!"

"Your ass is pretty fat~!" the blue blur purred, giving one of Shadow's butt cheeks a slap.

He purred to the touch. "Ooh~! Spank me again Daddy~!"

Sonic complied, spanking the other cheek.

"Please take me Daddy~!" Shadow begged as his legs continued to shake. "I can take it~! I had your whole dick in my mouth earlier~!"

The blue hedgehog purred. "So true~! Daddy loved the way you sucked him off~!"

"So can you just-ooh~!"

Shadow was quickly interrupted to Sonic slowly shoved his cock into his ass. The darker of the hogs moaned out in pleasure as the member finished its dive into his rear. The other hog smirked as he began pounding into him.

"Aah~! Aah~!" Shadow cried as Sonic squeezed his thighs and thrusted into him. "Aah~! Aah~!"

"You like that, don't you~?" the hero purred. "You like being pounded into like a lil' bitch, don't you~?"

"Yes~! Yes~!" Shadow cried, sticking his tongue out. "I'm your bitch~!"

"Mmmhmm~!" Sonic spanked his lover's ass before quickening the pace of his thrusts. "Aah~! You're so damn tight~!"

"Aah~! Aah~! Aah~!"

Shadow had never felt so good in his life. Every thrust and loving touch made him go crazy. He wanted this for so long and now that he was finally doing it, it was worthwhile. He wanted this to last forever.

He squealed as Sonic pushed him into the pillows, his balls and dick pounding against Shadow's ass. The blue blur proceeded to spank and squeeze the black hedgehog's butt to get every part of his cock in there.

"Ooh~! Aah~!" Shadow moaned, his face burning as his ass twitched.

"Ooh baby~!" Sonic purred, his thrusts increasing in pace. "I'm so close~!"

"Ooh Sonic~!" Shadow gasped as Sonic continued to slam into him while also turning him around so that the two were face to face. "Mmm~!"

Sonic purred as he looked into Shadow's love filled eyes as he pounded into him. He was starting to get more turned on by the darker hog's pleasure filled expression as his movements continued to increase in pace.

"Shadow~!" he purred. "You are so damn sexy~!"

"You too baby~!" his partner moaned, feeling Sonic's body grind against his newly erect member. "I love you~!"

"Mmm~! Love you too~!"

"Ooh~! Shadow cried, the pressure of their bodies rubbing against his cock. "Ooh Daddy~! I'm close~!"

"Same~!" Sonic purred, gripping his lover's hips as he continued to thrust. "But don't do it until I tell you to~!"

"Okay~!"

Sonic stuck his tongue out as he continued to thrust into his lover. Eventually, he nodded in Shadow's direction before his cum burst into his ass. The dark hedgehog moaned as his dick squirted out the same substance on both of them. The two then collapsed onto the mattress, with the lighter hedgehog still inside the other.

"God…" Sonic moaned, kissing Shadow on the forehead. "That was awesome…"

"Mmmhmm~!" Shadow hummed before letting out a yawn. "But God, I'm exhausted…"

"That was really good."

Both hedgehogs turned to the door to see Knuckles and Rouge standing there. The bat, who was the one that spoke originally, added.

"Y'all blew our sex out of the water."

"What the FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!" Shadow barked as Sonic chuckled awkwardly.

"We finished _way_ before you guys." Knuckles stated. "Plus, we heard you from downstairs and Rouge wanted to see what was up."

"You wanted to see them make out too~!" Rouge winked, causing Knuckles' eyes to fall on the floor. "Don't lie~!"

Sonic chuckled awkwardly. "You two are something else…"

The bat turned to her friend. "Had fun Shadow?"

"Fuck off…" he grumbled, sinking deep into the blankets. Sonic chuckled and wrapped his arms around the other hedgehog, causing him to moan. The darker of the two blushed before turning to glare at his love. "Sonic…"

"We had fun~!" the blue blur smirked.

"Great!" Rouge chimed. "We're going to sleep." she grabbed the echidna by the wrist before walking off. "Don't make too much noise for the rest of the night alright?"

"Whatever…" Shadow grumbled as Sonic started kissing his back. He moaned. "Stop it~!"

"Sorry~!" he pecked Shadow's cheek before sinking into the blankets, still wrapped tightly around his lover. "Good night Shads…"

"Night Sonic." He slowly turned around and nuzzled deeply into Sonic's chest. "Love you…"

A soft kiss on the forehead was placed on Shadow's head as Sonic replied. "Love you too…"

The couple then slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
